


Professor Spock: A Harmony in Autumn

by IvanW



Series: The Professor-Cadet [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autumn, Bonding, Cadet Kirk, Established Relationship, Halloween, Love, M/M, Professor Spock, Romance, Sequel, Series, Sexual Content, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Now together two years, Jim plans a celebrationOriginal Story:Professor SpockNext Story:Professor Spock: Runaway Groom





	1. Wake Me Up When September Ends

****

“What should I dress as for Halloween this year? I was thinking a vampire. That’s not culturally appropriating anyone, is it?”

“Just the undead. Are we doing that again this year?” Bones scowled. But Jim was used to that. When didn’t he? “I thought Rand swore off of that party last year after the cops were called.”

“She did. Plus she got kicked out of that place.”

“So then—”

Jim shrugged. “I was thinking _I_ could throw the party this time.”

Bones stopped walking through the grocery store aisle they had been browsing and turned to Jim.

“Come again?”

“It doesn’t have to be a huge party. Maybe you know like fifty or sixty.”

“ _People_?”

“Well yeah.”

“Jim…do you know who your significant other is?”

“Of course I know. Spock. Oh.” His face fell. “Uh yeah. You have a point.” Jim sighed. “Thirty or forty?”

“Nope.”

“Ten to twenty?”

“How about none? Or how about you, Spock, and a nice anniversary dinner.”

“Fuck. Do you think he’ll see it as our anniversary?”

“Two years ago you met at Rand’s party.”

“But…we didn’t actually get together until—”

“It started on Halloween,” Bones reminded him.

“And he totally won’t appreciate my dressing up as a vampire.”

“Not unless he wants you to bite him.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “He’s the biter. Fine. No party.” He began to walk along the aisle again. He added a package of cookies to his cart. And a container of hot chocolate.

Bones smirked. “Isn’t he horny enough without that?”

“He likes it,” Jim said, feeling himself blush. “With whipped cream on top. Puts him in a really good mood.”

“Spock? In a good mood?”

“Yes. He becomes very sweet and—”

“Horny?”

“I was going to say affectionate.”

“Please tell me you aren’t going to use that stuff to talk him into having a Halloween party, Jim,” Bones said. “I will march right over to him and inform him, because I love you, Jim, but I’m becoming friendly with Spock and I don’t want you to manipulate him by using something he loves against him.”

Jim put his hand over his heart. “You wound me with such unfair accusations! I’m not drugging Spock to talk him into a party. Sheesh. I just like to give him things he likes, okay?”

“All right. The cookies for him too?”

“Yes. He has a thing for sweets.”

“Probably why he likes you, darlin’”

Jim grinned. “Sweet talker. I think that’s everything and I promised Spock I’d be home when he got home.”

“You’re so domesticated,” Bones teased.

“Shut up.” But he smiled.

****

When Spock opened the door to their apartment later, Jim was waiting for him. He immediately pulled Spock to him.

“Hey, sweetheart.” He pecked Spock on the lips. “How was your day?”

Spock briefly touched his fingertips to Jim’s jaw. “It was acceptable.” His gaze went past Jim toward the kitchen. “You have been shopping.”

“Yep, gonna make spaghetti. With meat for me, no meat for you.”

Those rich dark eyes were back on him. “This suspension has been difficult for you.”

“Yeah. Well.” He shrugged.

“I did recommend an accommodation for original thinking.”

Jim smiled. “I know. And Pike spoke up for me too. But I guess they feel like they have to discuss whether to expel me for allegedly cheating on their test.”

“You did reprogram the Kobayashi Maru in order for you to pass it.”

“Whose side are you on?”

Spock kissed his nose. “Always yours, Ashal-veh.”

“Anyway, Pike thinks it’s almost over and I’ll be back by the first week in November.”

“That is good news.” Spock once more looked toward the kitchen, this time clearly attempting to identify a smell. “Is that…hot chocolate?”

Jim grinned. “It sure is, honey. With whipped cream. And I got you those little cookies you like with the layer of Belgian chocolate.”

Spock’s eyes widened and his lips curved. “I…I should wait until after dinner.”

“Nah, go ahead. Sit down and get comfortable and I’ll bring it to you. Dinner will be a while. I’m cooking the sauce.”

Spock hesitated, looking hopefully at his favorite chair, for yes, Spock had one. “If you are certain, my feet do hurt a little today.”

“Ah, my poor baby. I’ll massage them later. You sit down. I’ll bring you your treat.”

Spock grabbed his hand to keep him from moving away. “You are my heart.”

“I know. I love you too. _Sit down_.”

Jim went into the kitchen, put several cookies on the plate for Spock and then from the cabinet, took out the large hot chocolate mug Jim had purchased for him. Jim had it specially made for Spock for last Christmas. It had words across it that read, “Vulcans Do It Logically”.

He poured the steaming hot chocolate he had made into the cup and then spooned on the cream he had whipped himself on top. Spock preferred freshly whipped cream and so that was what Spock got.

Jim brought out the plate of cookies and the hot chocolate to Spock, who sat in the big fluffy reclining chair Bones had given them last Christmas, with his feet propped up. He had taken his shoes off too.  

“Here you are, babe.” He put the plate on the table next to Spock and handed him the hot chocolate mug directly. He pulled up the faux leather ottoman and sat on it next to Spock’s chair by his feet. He smiled. “Too much on your feet?”

“Yes,” Spock replied, taking a sip of the chocolate, closing his eyes in appreciation. “It was a trying day.”

“Aha, the truth comes out. Before you said it was acceptable.”

“It was both,” Spock admitted. “But this tastes wonderful. Thank you, ashayam. You have made everything better.” He picked up a cookie and took a bite.

“You are more than welcome.” He reached for the Vulcan’s sock enclosed feet and began to rub his thumbs in the middle where Spock liked. “Hey. Spock, Halloween’s coming.”

Spock nodded. “It comes every year whether we wish for it to or not.”

Jim laughed. “Yeah. I know.”

Spock let out the tiniest moan. “That is perfect.”

“Glad you approve. Do you think we should do like a party or something?”

Spock frowned minutely. “A party for what?”

“Halloween. I know it’s not until next month. I talked to Bones about it at the store today.”

“Oh?” Spock took a sip of hot chocolate. He had a bit of cream on his upper lip.

“He thinks it’s a bad idea.”

“The doctor is wise. _Jim_.”

Jim’s smile widened. “That felt good, huh?”

“Indeed. You are incredibly gifted.”

“He also said not to use hot chocolate and cookies to talk you into it.”

Spock’s look was reproachful. “That is not what this is about, is it?”

Jim shook his head. “No, baby. Just wanted to do something for you. And trust me, if you don’t want a party, it’s cool.”

“I will consider it.”

“Maybe it should be an anniversary party,” Jim mused.

“Anniversary?”

“Of our meeting.”

Spock bit a cookie. “That was not an altogether pleasant evening, Jim.”

“Yeah, but. I mean, if we didn’t meet then, we wouldn’t be here, where we are now.”

“Indeed,” Spock acknowledged.

Still having not fully bonded as Spock wanted, Jim thought. Jim knew he should have gotten over his trepidation by now. Spock deserve to be wholly…well whole. Sarek had been right about that.

“Ashayam? Are you all right?”

Jim smiled. “I’m good.” He squeezed Spock’s foot and stood up, leaning down next to Spock to kiss his cheek. “I’m going to check on dinner. Be right back.”

Jim went out to the kitchen and picked up his PADD. He found the account he had for Spock’s father.

_We need to talk. Soon. Important._

He hit send.  


	2. Your Love Has Always Been Enough For Me

“Who are you messaging?”

Jim turned and smiled, setting his PADD down on the kitchen counter. “Aren’t you supposed to be resting your feet?”

“I missed you,” Spock said. His cheeks were flushed too.

Uh oh. Yeah, here came his very affectionate Vulcan.

Jim came over to where Spock stood at the edge of the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Spock’s waist, allowing his Vulcan to envelope him and pull him very close.

“That better?”

“Indeed,” Spock murmured into Jim’s neck. “You smell good.”

Jim chuckled. “That’s the spaghetti.”

“No, ashayam, it is you.”

Hands wandered down to Jim’s ass, cupping his cheeks.

“Dinner.”

“Can surely wait. Turn off the burner for the sauce,” Spock said, casually enough, but in his very professory kind of voice.

Jim got goose bumps from Spock’s hot breath against his skin. “Aren’t you hungry, babe?”

“At the moment my hunger is for you.”

Jim shivered. How was he supposed to resist that? Spock lifted him off the floor and began to rub their bodies together through their clothes.

“Uh. Wait.”

“No waiting,” Spock insisted.

“Yeah, but the burner.”

Spock moved so quickly into the kitchen that Jim had to climb him for purchase, wrapping his legs around Spock’s torso as Spock made his way over to the stove to turn off the burner under the sauce.

His mouth had sucked onto to the side of Jim’s throat.

“Oh, God. _Spock_.”

He expected Spock to carry him to their bedroom so he was more than a little startled when he found himself laid on his back on the dining room table.

Maybe he’d gotten a little carried away with the chocolate.

He toed off his own shoes just as Spock reached for the fastenings of his jeans. Jim suspected this was going to be a quick, hard fuck, and boy was he ready for it.

Spock peeled his jeans off him and discarded them on the floor. His briefs followed. He saw the satisfied gleam in Spock’s eyes when the Vulcan realized he had prepared himself ahead of time in anticipation of Spock’s reaction to the chocolate. Spock unfastened his uniform pants, pulled out his throbbing hard cock and pressed into Jim with one long thrust.

Jim hiked up his legs and locked them together at the ankles as he pulled Spock even closer. “Deeper.”

Pupils blown wide, Spock groaned as he shoved in deeper, to his balls, and began to rock into Jim with amazing speed and precision, nailing Jim’s prostate every time until Jim was howling.

The table scooted along the floor with every pump inside Jim. He grabbed the edge of the table and hoisted himself up higher, angling up so that Spock could thrust deeper still.

Spock growled in Vulcan and Jim wasn’t even sure what it was he said but it was fucking hot whatever it was.

His own cock, stiff and needing to come, lay leaking and bobbing against his stomach. He took one hand off the edge of the table and moved it to grasp his dick, fingers curling around it to jerk and tug on it to Spock’s frantic thrusts.

His whole body buzzed with both his impending orgasm and the connection between them. Affection, lust and possessiveness were pouring from Spock.

“I love you,” Jim gasped.

It was apparently enough to do it for Spock because he cried out and pumped his seed over and over into Jim, clutching on to Jim as he did so.

Spock added his hand to Jim’s on his dick and soon Jim was shouting his own release, cum splattering everywhere.

He was pulled back into Spock’s arms as he was lifted off the table and gently placed on the floor.

“Wow,” Jim said with a little laugh. He felt weak in the knees and clung to Spock to steady himself. “One day the neighbors really are going to complain about the noise.”

“They would not dare,” Spock said, primly. “We both need a shower. Are you amenable to sharing?”

“Yeah, but I don’t think I can—”

“I am aware. We will wash only. Come, I will help you.”

****

“You want garlic bread?”

Spock, who now sat at the newly scrubbed and sanitized dining room table, courtesy of Spock himself, nodded.

Jim put two hunks of the bread on Spock’s vegetarian plate. He put another one on his plate that included the meat sauce and then brought both plates over to the table.

Since they were in for the night both had changed into their nighttime attire for the duration after their shower. Spock wore one of his plain brown sleeping robes while Jim wore loose fitting pajama bottoms and a tank top.

“Maybe we shouldn’t eat garlic if we’re going to be vampires.”

Spock eyed him. Clearly the chocolate had worn off now as he looked far less amused or amenable. “We are not going to be mythical blood sucking creatures.”

“No? I don’t mean for real. I mean for Halloween.”

Spock shook his head and stopped just short of a sigh as he forked a bite. “I do not play dress up, Jim.”

“Maybe a pre-reform Vulcan.”

“Certainly not.”

“A ghost?”

“Never.”

“A wizard?”

“Not if you gave me a hundred credits.”

Jim smiled. “You’re super cute, you know that?”

“I am still not wearing a costume. Jim. You are not seriously considering having such a festivity, are you?”

“No,” Jim replied. “Well. Okay. I did think about it for a minute or two. See, when I was growing up it was one of my favorite days. And then, of course, you and I met on Halloween.”

“While true, that meeting, as you have often said yourself, was a complete disaster.”

“Because I was a dumbshit and you were a bastard.” He grinned. “But by now, I’m less dumb, I’m still a shit though, and you’re less of a bastard. So it’s all good. And none of that would have happened if not for that night.”

Spock took several bites of his dinner before responding so Jim did the same.

Eventually, Spock took a sip of water and then declared, “It is my belief due to our t’hy’la status we would have found our way to each other eventually even without that less than auspicious first meeting.”

“Fate and all that?” Jim asked doubtfully.

“It was somewhat at play that night,” Spock contended. “I happened to be walking past Janice Rand’s apartment building at the time you were preparing to go into her party. That was not my usual route for my walk.”

Jim picked up his beer and took a swallow. “What made you go that way that day then? Did you think, hey today’s the day I meet my really cute t’hy’la if I only go this way?”

Spock’s look was cool and reproachful.

Jim rolled his eyes and then laughed. “Okay, okay. It was fate. And we would have met anyway. I’m not going to have a party. I think we’ll just have a quiet dinner at home with candlelight and wine.”

“I do not—”

“Drink wine. Yeah. I’ll have the wine. Don’t worry. You can have grape juice or something. With flameless candles so I don’t burn down the house. I’ll figure it out.”

Spock nodded. “Very well. You can make this if you wish. It was quite appetizing.”

"Yeah? Good.” Jim took Spock’s hand and held it. “But I think we need something far more special than spaghetti for the occasion. Vulcan dishes or something.” He laughed again at Spock’s look of doubt. “I’ll figure it out. And I love you. So much.”

“I love you more.”

This was a game they played because for some reason it amused them both. Weirdos, Jim thought.

“No way.”

“Indeed.” Spock’s eyes were sparkling when he brought Jim’s fingers to his lips for a very warm kiss. Jim melted.

“You win,” he whispered.

“As I intend to always do.”


	3. I've Traveled So Far, to Change This Lonely Life

It felt kind of weird to be going into Pike’s office at Starfleet HQ wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Maybe he should have dressed up? He’d already been dressed for the day and out for a walk when he got Pike’s message though, so he’d just gone right over.

Pike’s admin gave Jim the side eye when he stopped before her desk. He figured it wouldn’t have been appropriate to show up in his cadet’s uniform anyway. Hell, maybe he would never wear it again. That was likely why Pike called him. Jim was filled with dread.

The worse part would be disappointing Spock. Part of Jim wondered if this would be what would finally cause Spock to dump him. But Jim was really trying not to think like that anymore. Old habits though.

“He’s waiting for you,” his assistant declared. “Go right in.”

Jim hesitated. “What kind of mood is he in?”

She raised both brows. “Why don’t you go in and find out?”

“Big help,” he muttered.

He went to the door of Pike’s office but still he waited. His stomach was twisted in knots and his palms were sweaty. He knocked.

“Enter.”

This was it. Probably he’d be expelled. And then what?

“Enter,” Pike called louder.

Jim twisted the handle and stepped inside. But he stayed by the door.

Pike looked at him, bemused. “Come on in, Jim.”

“Sir.” Jim walked over to Pike’s desk at last. “So, um, should I—”

“Sit. Yes.” Pike gestured to the chair.

“So it’s something I’ll need to sit down for.” Jim nodded. “Okay.” He scooted out the chair and plopped down. “I’m ready.”

Pike still wore the bemused look. “You been drinking this morning, son?”

“What? No. No, sir.”

“You seem a little…out of it.”

Jim twisted his hands together. “I’m out, sir?”

“Out?”

“Of the program. The Academy.”

Pike blinked and then broke out into a grin. “Is that what you thought? No, Jim. You’re not out. In fact, I called you here today to say your suspension is over and you can start back October first instead of November.”

“Oh.” Relief flowed through him. “Yeah?”

“Yes. There’s no way they’d expel someone of your quality, Jim. There is the condition that they expect you to take an extra course on discipline.”

“I see. This didn’t reflect badly on Spock, did it?”

Pike shrugged. “To be honest there was some talk about Spock’s involvement.”

“He had nothing to do with it!”

“I know.” Pike held up his hands. “But he did have a hand in creating and programming the test and then you were able to find a way to cheat on it.”

“Altered it to win. Cheating seems a—”

“Accurate word. But Spock convinced them he had not given you any information that made it easier for you to hack the test and that he had no prior knowledge.”

“That’s true. And he was pissed at the time, too, by the way.”

“I suggest you keep yourself squeaky clean going forward, Jim. Because it _does_ reflect on Spock as well as you given your relationship.”

Jim said nothing because yeah, Pike was right.

“All right, you can go, Jim.”

He started to rise and then sat back down. “Um. Halloween.”

“What about it?” Pike frowned.

“I’m planning an-an event. And I’d really like you to be there.”

“An event? Like a party?” Pike sounded skeptical. “I’m not really into costume parties, Jim.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “You and Spock both. No, um, okay. I’m going to marry Spock.”

“What?”

“ _Marry_ Spock. The whole thing. Marry him, fully bond, _everything_.” Jim frowned. “Which reminds me. With Spock and I bonded, we’ll need to be on the same ship. Obviously I would have wanted that anyway but with the marriage and the bonding—”

“I thought you already shared a bond.”

“We do. Like a soulmate thing but in order to take full advantage of, I don’t know, all the aspects, one of the elders has to formally bond us.” Jim tamped down on his panic before it got started. “In the past, I-I’ve been reluctant to go all the way. With the bond.” He felt himself turning warm. “But I’m not anymore. And since Spock and I met on Halloween, that seems the perfect time.”

“That sounds great, Jim. Of course I’ll be there. And congratulations to you both.”

“Oh. And it’s a surprise.”

Pike stared. “What’s that?”

“Spock. I mean he doesn’t know. It’s a surprise. I’m arranging everything without him knowing. I’m in touch with his dad.” Jim stood up this time. “So, I don’t know, if it does come out, just tell him it’s a Halloween party. Okay?”

“Lord, Jim. It’s been my experience that surprises never work, but okay. I won’t say a word.”

Jim smiled. “Thank you. And thank you for everything related to my suspension and it being over. I know you’ve done a lot for me.”

“I believe in you, Jim. I wouldn’t do any of it if I didn’t. Congratulations again.”

****

“To getting back to where you belong.” Bones held up his glass of beer and clinked it against Jim’s beer.

“Thanks, Bones.” He took a drink.

“Where’s Spock?”

“Having dinner with his friend.” Jim picked up the menu for the pizza place. “Cheese?”

“You’re such a pain. I like toppings.”

“Well, get what you want then. We’ll get two pizzas.”

Bones considered it and then nodded. “Okay.” He eyed Jim. “You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Two pizzas.”

“That’s not what I mean and you know it. You and Spock.”

“I love him.”

“You loved him since day one.”

“Oh come on.” He smacked Bones. “Not day one.”

“Close. I was there after you got hit by that hover bike and the two of you were making googly eyes at each other.”

“Pretty sure Spock doesn’t make those.”

“He does.” Bones sipped his beer. “So, you’re really sure?”

“He’s waited long enough.”

“Jim—”

“I’m sure, Bones. I’m ready. There’s never going to be anyone for me but Spock and there’s never going to be anyone else for Spock but me. We’re doing this.”

Bones nodded. “Okay. If you’re sure, I’ll support you.”

“Geez, thanks.”

“I just…you ran away before. Took off. Without a word.”

“I told you.”

“But not where you were going. And you didn’t tell Spock. Who you claim to love.”

“Bones,” Jim warned.

“Don’t fuck with us this time, Jim. You have to be sure. Spock doesn’t deserve you to disappear on him again. He shouldn’t have to chase after you.”

“He won’t. Bones, I’m ready. I want to be fully bonded to Spock.”


	4. Costume Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this story needs to conclude on Halloween, you get extra updates.

Spock stopped outside the shop with the sign that declared “Halloween Adventure”. He barely refrained from wrinkling his nose.

He did _not_ want to do this. Dressing up in attire one was not prone to was…undignified. Yet, Leonard had once told Spock that it shouldn’t always be Jim compromising in the relationship, and Spock had, reluctantly, agreed.

And it seemed very clear to him that despite his words to the contrary, Jim planned on some kind of Halloween celebration on the thirty-first. No doubt Jim didn’t consider it a party because it was going to be quite small. Or at least that was what Spock hoped.

He’d had his suspicions for several days. All right ever since Jim seduced him with hot cocoa, cookies, and spaghetti. All things Jim knew Spock favored. Predictably, Spock had his wicked way with Jim.

Not that it was necessary for Jim to use such means to seduce him. All Jim had to do was to ask and Spock was quite willing.

Then this very afternoon, Spock had met with Captain Pike, who had let it slip that Jim was having a Halloween gathering. Pike had seemed sorry to have told the information to Spock, but Spock had assured the captain he had already guessed Jim was up to something.

Spock loved his t’hy’la more than he’d ever thought possible but his beloved was not very good at lying and keeping secrets.

He pushed open the door and grimaced slightly when a ghostly voice whispered, “You are brave to enter here.”

The trappings of such an illogical holiday.

There were rows and rows of costumes and accessories and decorations. He had no interest in sifting through any of it, so he went straight up to the counter where a human girl wearing a purple witch’s pointy hat leaned against it, arms folded in front of her, snapping gum.

“I wish to acquire a costume,” he told her.

“No kidding.” She waved her hand toward the aisles. “Help yourself.”

“No, I would prefer not to. I do not have time to search for the specific costume I require. I want a vampire’s costume.”

She smirked and eyed him. “Plastic teeth?”

“What?”

“Teeth. Do you want the plastic fangs that are one piece that you wear over all your teeth or do you want to glue fangs over your existing teeth?”

“ _Glue_?” Spock asked, appalled.

She rolled her eyes and straightened from the counter. “Not permanent. They just sort of paste onto your own teeth to look like a bloodsucker’s fangs. They come off easily. Come on, then. Let me show you.”

She was shorter than he imagined as he towered several inches over her. She went back and back through the labyrinth of the store.   

“A cape or a cloak?” she asked over her shoulders.

“Are they not the same?”

“Nope. The capes are shorter and made out of really cheap shiny material. They fasten at the throat. The cloaks are nicer material, not shiny, more elegant looking, if you’re going for a sophisticated vampire look, and they drape over the shoulders more. Some come with hoods, though you don’t really want that as a vamp. Cloaks are more credits too.”

“How much more?”

“Oh a lot.” She stopped in front of a display. Spock noticed for the first time that she wore a tag with the name ‘Vanessa’ on it. “If it’s a party you don’t really care about, I’d go with the cheap cape and the plastic teeth. They’re uncomfortable but you’ll probably be yanking them off within five minutes of arrival anyway. First time someone hands you a drink or a canapes you’ll want to ditch them.”

She fingered a shiny black cape and then took it off the display. “This is the cape. Pretty cheesy, huh?”

Spock touched it. It smelled very strongly of chemical dyes. “Let me see the cloak.”

She moved over to another aisle and picked up a long black cloak made of heavier material. “If you plan to dress up as a vampire every year, this is definitely what you want.”

“I hope not,” Spock replied. “But yes, I will take this one. Let me see the teeth.”

Vanessa thrust a row of plastic pointed teeth at him. “These are the inexpensive ones. But they make you drool and you’re gonna want to puke wearing them.”

Spock really did not understand Halloween. “And the others?”

She handed him a package that contained two very realistic looking teeth shaped into fangs and with a container of what looked like paste. “You use that stuff to fasten the teeth.”

“Very well. What else?”

“You can wear any ordinary black pants. If you have any shiny black shoes that will work.” She made a thinking face. “There’s a black and red vest some people buy.”

“Let me see.”

Vanessa brought him to the vest she described that looked like a cheap satin. “You wear it over a white shirt or something. And you should slick back your hair.”

“I should what?”

“You can’t have that…” She gestured to his head. “What do you call that?”

“My hair,” he said stiffly.

“Yes.” Vanessa cleared her throat. “But your Vulcan style doesn’t really scream vampire. I suggest you slick it up with some like oil. It all washes off. You want fake blood?” She pursed her lips. “I don’t think we have any fake green blood.”

“My partner is human,” Spock replied. “However, I will not require artificial blood. The cloak, teeth, and vest will do. Please.”

Vanessa smiled. “Great. You’re going to look like one awesome vampire, my friend.”

Spock was not so certain.


	5. Assistance

“Well, this is an unexpected pleasure.”

Leonard spoke with a mixture of sincerity and sarcasm that Spock had begun to become familiar with. When Spock had initially become acquainted with the doctor through Jim, Spock had not known at all how to read him. Fortunately over time, Spock had figured him out. Mostly. And Jim had helped too.

_“You just have to remember that when Bones says rotten, nasty things he hardly ever means them,” Jim had said._

_“Then what is the purpose of saying them?”_

_“To get a rise out of you, I guess.” Jim shrugged. “Or whoever he is speaking to. It amuses him. I don’t know, Spock. You’ll get used to him.”_

And Spock had. Again, mostly.

He’d invited Leonard for tea at his favorite shop. This particular tea shop carried loose tea that most Vulcans found pleasing to the taste, including Spock. They also made cream filled pastries that Spock had grown rather fond of, if he could admit such. He blamed Jim, who had brought them home one day in an effort to seduce him. It had, of course, worked.

Leonard had in front of him a lemon and cheese pastry which he was consuming with a great deal of relish. Spock would have to remember to bring one of the cream filled ones to Jim later, but for now, he was enjoying his, with a touch of cinnamon whipped cream on top. Spock had a smoky tea in front of him while Leonard had chosen traditional English black tea which he had sweetened with honey.

“I asked you to meet me to discuss Jim,” Spock said.

Predictably this caused the doctor’s eyes to narrow with suspicion. “Oh?”

“More specifically his plans for Halloween.”

“You know his plans for Halloween?” Leonard asked slowly, then he popped a bite of pastry into his mouth.

“Indeed. As you are no doubt aware, Jim is not the best at keeping secrets and, apparently, neither are those he keeps in his confidence.”

Leonard frowned. “Meaning me?”

“Not specifically in this case,” Spock said. “I was referring to Captain Pike.”

“Yeah?”

“As the expression goes, he let the cat out of the bag.”

Leonard laughed.

“Is that not the correct saying?”

“Oh, no, it is. I just never imagined you saying it.”

“I would like to know how many have been invited to this event,” Spock said.

“Not that sure, to be honest. I know that he was trying to keep it small so as not to freak you out,” Leonard replied.

“That much is appreciated. I will need your assistance.”

“ _My_ assistance?”

Spock nodded. “I am not that certain how to apply all the trappings of the attire?”

“Come again?”

“I have the cloak and the vest. I can figure those out but I may need your assistance with the fangs and the hair.”

Leonard pursed his lips. “Fangs and hair.”

“Correct. I went to a Halloween costume shop and obtained what is required to dress as a vampire, which I believe is Jim’s preferred costume for me to wear.”

“To the event,” Leonard murmured.

“Yes.”

The doctor smiled. “I would be delighted to help you, Spock.”

“Excellent. Now, I must secure a cream filled pastry to take home to Jim.”

****

“Oh, my God. I love you,” Jim declared. His tongue darted out to lick a dot of cream that had appeared at the corner of his bottom lip.

Spock stared. He could not help it. Jim was particularly attractive when enjoying his food. And then there was that tongue of his.

“I knew I could not go to the shop without bringing you back a pastry.”

“Mm.” Jim moaned.

Spock moved closer to him.

“You go by yourself?”

“No. I met Doctor McCoy there.”

Jim arched both brows. “Bones? You had a date with Bones?”

“It was not a date, Jim. It was two acquaintances having tea together.”

Jim smirked. “Friends, babe. You can call Bones your friend. It’s okay.”

“Very well.” He stared intently at Jim and put his hands on Jim’s biceps as he put the last of the pastry into his mouth.     

Jim finished chewing and looked at Spock. His plump lips curved. “Spock, are you, um, horny?”

“I did not think so.”

“But?”

“Then I watched you enjoying your pastry and—”

“Now you are.”

Spock nodded. He no longer felt shy or embarrassed about his desire for his t’hy’la. That had passed some time ago. Jim wanted him as much as he wanted Jim and that was the way it was and would always be between them.

He gestured toward their bedroom. “Shall we?”

Jim’s tongue darted out to trace his lips and Spock was mesmerized but to Spock’s surprise, Jim shook his head.

“Not on the table again, surely?”

Jim laughed. “No. I have something else in mind.”

And then he knelt at Spock’s feet.

Spock sucked in a trembling breath as Jim’s deft fingers undid the fastening of Spock’s trousers. With those same teasing fingers, Jim withdrew Spock’s hard phallus from the confines of those pants.

“Jim, I—”

Jim winked. And then closed his mouth over the tip of Spock’s very hard cock. Jim was very good at blow jobs, as he had insisted on calling them to Spock, and he could not deny that he had come to appreciate how truly incredible they could be with Jim giving them. Spock was not so sure he himself was very good at it, though Jim never outright complained.

The flat of Jim’s tongue tingled along his double ridges and Spock let out a greedy moan. It was on the tip of his own tongue to advise Jim he could suck him all day, but that was beyond him to say, even if he did manage to think it.

Jim grasped Spock’s buttocks and moved Spock’s phallus deeper inside his mouth even as he urged Spock to thrust. He felt the brush of Jim’s teeth and he shook with need. He could not stop himself from speeding up the thrusts inside Jim’s mouth, pushing himself in deeper, wanting to touch the very back of Jim’s throat.

When Jim swallowed around him, Spock’s knees began to buckle but Jim tightened his hold on Spock and he remained upright. Spock was now moaning and panting without shame, Jim’s actions demanding his response until Spock was practically incoherent.

Jim moved a hand to Spock’s balls, rolling and squeezing them as he continued to expertly suck Spock, taking him almost impossibly deep. Spock threaded his fingers into Jim’s soft golden hair, pumping himself frantically past Jim’s open lips again and again.

“Jim, you,” Spock began to say, a warning, but it was too late. His cock released ropes of come shooting into Jim’s mouth and throat. His t’hy’la could not swallow it all, though he attempted, and soon it was dribbling out as Jim pulled back from Spock to breathe.

Still on his knees, Spock’s cum dripping from his mouth, Jim looked incredibly decadent. Debauched. Beautiful.

And he belonged to Spock.

Jim smiled at him, a charming grin, that lit up his whole face and made Spock’s heartrate speed up.

Jim reached his hand down toward Spock, who took it, and was pulled to his feet. “Better?”

“You are amazing.”

“I love a sappy Vulcan.”

“And I love you, Jim. With everything there is of me.”

Jim put his hands on Spock’s face and kissed him. It was such a wonderful, warm kiss, Spock did not even care that Jim tasted of him.

“Shower?”

Spock nodded. “Yes. And I will reciprocate if you will join me.”

“I will. Definitely. I will.”

Life was good, Spock thought. And if it meant he would have to wear an illogical nonsensical costume to please Jim, he would wear one every day.  


	6. And it Started on Halloween

So far everything had gone as planned, and very well. Which of course meant to Jim that disaster was waiting to happen at any time.

Sarek, Amanda, and a very prim and proper looking elderly Vulcan woman Sarek identified as T’Pau, appeared on his doorstep at the appointed time. While she radiated a certain sense of disapproval, Amanda glowed happily, and even Sarek was trying to hide a definite expression of ‘it’s about time’.

“Jim, this is wonderful,” Amanda said, as she pulled him into her embrace and hugged the stuffing out of him. “You’ve done a wonderful job.”

And Jim sure hoped they thought so but he especially hoped Spock did. The apartment was currently decorated to look as much like the deserts of Vulcan as he could manage, oranges and browns and reds, and fake rocks. He even had lights shining on the ceiling that mimicked the Vulcan sky.

There were candles lit, flameless, because Mrs. Kirk didn’t raise a dummy, and incense permeating the atmosphere so much Jim’s nose kept twitching.

Besides the intimidating Vulcan woman who was there to perform the bonding ceremony, there was also a justice of the peace there to marry them. Jim figured they might as well cover all their bases.

The justice of the peace was part Tellarite. He told Jim he preferred to wait on the sidelines until he was needed. Jim didn’t entirely blame him.

Amanda released him and handed him a package. “These are the ceremonial robes you and Spock should wear.”

“Okay.”

“You aren’t nervous are you, sweetie?” she asked.

“No. No. No. Why-why would I be?” He smiled. Reassuringly, he swore. He wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers.

The doorbell rang, saving him, and he rushed over to the door. It was either Bones or Pike.

“There you are!” Jim exclaimed when it turned out to be his best friend.

“You look on the verge of collapse.”

“You have no idea.” He licked his lips. “Everyone’s here and it’s all set up. Well, except Spock. And Pike. But Spock is the important one.”

Bones nodded. “Listen. He’s on his way but you need to go out and meet him before he comes in here.”

Jim frowned. “Why?”

His friend lowered his voice even more and pulled Jim farther away from everyone else. “Spock’s dressed in a costume.”

“A costume?”

“Yeah. And okay, for a minute or two I thought I might have fun at his expense if he was dressed like this for your bonding and all that, but I just don’t have the heart to do that.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Spock thinks you are having a surprise Halloween party or something. He told me himself. I guess Pike let it slip something was going on other than just your anniversary dinner tonight and when Spock questioned it, Pike told him it was a Halloween party.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “Shit. I did sort of tell him to say that.”

“Yeah, well, he did. And your Vulcan believes it. He came to me for help with putting on his costume.”

“You didn’t!”

Bones grinned. “I did. You wanted this to be a surprise and if I refused he’d become suspicious.”

Jim pondered this. “What’s he dressed as?”

“A vampire. And I have to say he makes the cutest pointy-eared vampire I’ve ever seen. But if you don’t want him to walk in here wearing a cape—”

“He’s wearing a cape?” Jim asked, faintly.

“A cloak, actually. That’s what he told me it was. And pointy teeth to match the ears. So, I suggest you go out there and get him changed before he faces that sour-pussed Vulcan lady over there who’s glaring at us this very moment.”

Jim looked over his shoulder at T’Pau and barely withheld his wince. “A vampire?”

Bones nodded. “Said you liked the idea of him biting you.” His friend paused. “Which, you know, I didn’t need to know.”

“Uh. Thanks. For telling me. I think. Though honestly how you could let Spock go that far, I don’t know.”

Bones held up his hands in protest. “You wanted it to be a surprise. He’s surprised. Trust me.”

Jim shook his head and held the two ceremonial robes close to his chest. “All right, smarty. You get to deal with all of _them_ while I go head off Spock.”

“The things I have to do as your best friend. Okay, okay. Go on then.”

“And be—”

“Nice to the hobgoblins. I know.”

Jim sighed with exasperation. “You might want to start by not calling them names.” He opened the apartment door just as Pike was about to knock. “Oh hey.” He yanked on the captain and pulled him inside.

“Jim, did you know Spock is—”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be right back. Help Bones.” Jim stepped out into the corridor and closed the door.

He hurried down toward the lift just as it got to their floor and the doors opened. To reveal Vampire Spock.

Jim stared. “Holy shit.”

“Jim.”

Jim staggered back. Because fuck a duck, Spock was the sexiest damn vampire he had ever seen. He was suddenly, ridiculously aroused. So not a good thing.

Hell, those fangs just peeking out from beneath those full lips and okay, he never thought of Spock with anything but that bowl cut, but the slicked back hair was something else. The black coat with the satiny red trim.

“Oh. My. God.”

“Jim? Jim, are you all right?”

Spock was gripping him now, holding on to his arms as Jim attempted to push away the desire to devour this vampire.

“Yes.” Jim exhaled. “Yes. I’m fine. It’s just…you look amazing.”

“If I am going to wear such a costume I do make the effort to appear as authentic as possible.” Spock paused. “Although since vampires are a figment of hysterical people’s imaginations I am not certain what an authentic vampire would look like since there are none.”

Jim was nodding throughout Spock’s haughty speech. “Yes. Um. Listen.”

“I am listening.”

“That-that you would do this.” Jim felt moisture spring to his eyes. “Every time I think it’s absolutely impossible for me to love you more I find out that it’s just not true. Spock, I love you so much it makes me crazy.”

“I do often worry about your mental state.” But Spock’s lips were curved for slightly in the way they did when he was teasing Jim.

“And that you would go completely out of your comfort zone like this and put on a costume for a non-existent Halloween party just to make me happy. I mean. Wow. You shame me is what you do.” The tears were now completely stinging his eyes. “I don’t understand what held me back from this for so long, because damn, _you love me_. You do.”

Spock frowned. “I do. What? Non-existent?”

Jim laughed-cried. “Spock, baby, there’s no Halloween party. That was just so that this would be a surprise.”

“I do not understand.”

Jim thrust the Vulcan robe at him. “You need to put this on. We’re-we’re getting bonded. And married. Your dad’s here. Your mom. Some really old Vulcan named T’Pau. Bones, Pike. Oh and a justice of the peace. I should have invited more of your friends, probably, but—”

“ _Jim_.”

“I’m ready. Spock, I’m past ready. I don’t even know anymore what I was afraid of because there’s no one anywhere I trust with all of me than with all of you.” He hugged Spock, tight. “I wish Gran had lived to see this, that’s all. Because honestly she’s the only one of my family I’d want here. But I think, maybe, she is, in spirit you know. And she would have loved you dressed like that.”

Spock looked a little shell-shocked. “We…are bonding tonight?”

“Yes.” Jim nodded and pulled away to look into Spock’s eyes. “If you’ll have me.”

“Yes.” Spock’s voice cracked. His cheeks turned green. “Yes, T’hy’la.”

Jim smiled through his tears. “So you _are_ surprised?”

“Very much so.” Spock stared down at the robe in his hands. “The fangs…”

“Uh. Yeah. Hang on.” Jim put his fingers up to Spock’s teeth and tugged. “Damn, Bones really pasted them on. I’ll kill him.”

“Allow me.”

“With your strength you might pull your actual teeth off!”

Spock actually rolled his eyes. “Hardly. Jim. Cease prodding me.”

Jim dropped his hands from Spock’s face. Spock reached up into his mouth and tugged at the fake fangs attached to his canines.

“Well?” Jim asked anxiously.

“One moment.”

“Hurry up. We need to get in there before they come out to look for us. I can just imagine the look T’Pau will give me if she sees you like this.”

Spock paused a moment to raise his brow. “That might be a motive to delay.”

Jim smirked. “You have a weird rebellious streak.” Jim reached toward Spock’s mouth again. “Spock—”

“Got them.” Spock pulled the fangs off and showed them to Jim resting in the palm of his hand.

“Throw them away.”

“Are you certain? Perhaps you will want me to dress in this attire for you privately?”

Jim grinned. “The costume? Absolutely. But I’ll go with your own teeth.”

Spock shrugged a little and looked around for a trash, when he saw none, he looked back at Jim.

Jim took them and put them in the pocket of his pants. “Put on your robe.”

“What about the costume?”

“Just put it on over. There’s no time to waste.”

Jim unwrapped the robe that was for him and looked at the fastenings, trying to see if he could pull it on over his head. It was kind of a muted lime green with gold thread going through it. He had no clue how it had been chosen for him.

As he pulled it on, he noticed Spock staring intently at him.

“What?”

“Every time I think it is absolutely impossible for me to love you more I find out that it is just not true,” Spock said, echoing Jim’s own words. “But before we do this, ashayam, I must make absolutely sure that you are ready for this.”

“I said I was.”

“Yes.” Spock nodded. “But…this is irreversible. We will be bonded in this way for life. Unlike human marriages there would be no means of divorce. If one of us dies there would be unspeakable—”

“ _Spock_.” Jim laughed. “I get it. I know.”

“Then there is Pon Farr and—”

Jim sighed. He grabbed the robe out of Spock’s hands and pulled it onto the Vulcan himself, covering up the vampire costume. Spock’s robe was a deep royal blue threaded with silver and it looked fittingly regal and somehow Spock looked even sexier than he had as a vampire. He attempted to smooth out Spock’s hair back into his bowl cut but try as he might it would not go back and Spock grabbed his hands and held them in his.

Their gazes met. Held.

“I am in awe of you,” Spock said simply.

Jim smiled. His heart fluttered. “Does that mean you’re ready?”

“I am.”

Jim led Spock down the corridor over to the apartment door. He took a deep breath and he opened it, walking inside with Spock, ready for anything.

****

“That is an unusual way of doing your hair, Spock,” Spock’s father commented as he came up beside his son when Spock and Jim stood next to each other by the door to the balcony after their bonding and wedding ceremonies.

Jim hid a smile as he kept his attention on Pike who was telling him a story. Admittedly he was only half listening to the captain as he could not help but be curious what Spock’s response to Sarek would be.

Spock was a warm and comforting presence in his mind, not all that different from the preliminary bond they had already shared. Perhaps more present, yes, but Jim found that it felt good, great even, to have Spock there. And it was not intrusive. He never felt like Spock was harvesting his brain or even trying to read him, not unless Jim wanted it. He felt kind of silly for resisting it for so long, but then again, he suspected it would not be an easy acceptance for any human, and Spock had agreed with this assessment.

“Indeed,” Spock murmured in answer to his father. “I thought it appropriate for the day.”

Sarek arched a brow at that but did not pursue it. “I am gratified to see you are settled in at least one aspect of your life.”

Jim could feel Spock bristle through their bond. He gave a quick look to Pike, who nodded quick understanding and walked away to talk to Bones. Jim turned toward Spock and his brand new father-in-law.

“Spock has his life in order, you don’t need to worry about that,” Jim spoke up. He smiled. “I think Amanda is trying to get your attention.”

Sarek nodded and turned away but Jim thought he caught the word “ _illogical_ ” as he left him alone with Spock.

Jim grabbed Spock’s arm and pulled open the door to the balcony, drew his new husband and bondmate outside and shut the door on their apartment.

It was a crisp and clear night and in spite of the city lights, there were stars visible above.

Spock pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him. “On Vulcan, this would be deemed inappropriate.”

“Hmm. I know. Fortunately, we’re not there.”

“We will be expected to visit at some point.”

“I’ll behave,” Jim assured him.

“I am capable of dealing with my father.”

“I know that too.”

Spock let out a little sigh. “I apologize.”

“For what, babe?”

“Snapping at you.”

“You call that snapping?” Jim shook his head. “I wish he could see how truly amazing you are.”

“He has always seen what he wants to see only. He did not appreciate my rejection of the Vulcan Science Academy.”

“Why is that anyway?”

“I believe he saw it as a rejection of him.”

Jim pursed his lips. “Vulcan psychology, huh? But I can see that. And I am sure you didn't win any favor by finding out I was your T’hy’la.”

“Jim—”

“I know. I’m over all that. Mostly.” He pulled back to grin crookedly at Spock. “Nothing can ever part us again.”

Spock put his fingers up to Jim’s face, caressing his meld points. “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

“Happy Halloween, by the way.”

“Mm.”

“And anniversary. For real now. I mean wedding, bonding, meeting. Just everything, right?”

Spock’s dark eyes sparkled. “Everything.”

_And it started on Halloween._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I intended to post this last chapter on Halloween, but I got it done, and I frankly didn't feel like waiting. 
> 
> I fudged on the time a bit because in actuality I started the first Professor Spock that began and ended with the words "And it started on Halloween" on Halloween 2014, four years ago, not two, as I say in this story. At the time I wrote that first story I did not intend for a sequel and I just left it vague that one day Jim would bond with Spock when he was ready. I then decided to write about Jim freaking out over bonding when pressured by Sarek, and "running away" and the sequel was born. It underwent a few versions but ultimately ended up with the one where Jim ran to Gran. As you will see here in this last chapter, Jim's Gran has passed on. I did indicate she might at the end of the last one. 
> 
> I decided to write this last part, even though I have sworn off sequels, because once again at the end of Runaway Groom, Jim still did not agree to bond with Spock. I thought Spock deserved his happy ending here, his Jim finally, 100% his. So even though it is mostly from Jim's POV as that is what I am comfortable in for the most part, this is in many ways Spock's story since his HEA has come at last. 
> 
> So this concludes this story and their story, this Jim and this Spock, Professor Spock, and I hope that you have enjoyed it, and their story. Thank you for reading.


End file.
